


You Lied

by MagikalWordHerald



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Ice Cream, Sisters, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: Kara tells Lena the truth. Things do not go swimmingly.





	1. Will you Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no post of any kind. I feel as uninspired as a... a... blank.. something. I don't know. Anyway, I'm getting real upset about Lena still not knowing. I scream "Look with your eyes woman!!" everytime. Anyways... here is a thing. no I don't own. feel free to do things. Cheerio.

“Are you going to say something?” Her head tilted to the left as she stumbled hesitantly over her question. The vulnerability behind those words painfully obvious to Lenas’ ears, she winced.

 

“I want to be _mad_ at you.” She answered with the first sentence that came to mind. It was honest and confusing to her own psyche as she watched Karas’ face morph from fear to being perplexed.

 

“So you aren’t mad at me then?” Shifting awkwardly as she spoke, Kara found herself frightened even more than before she had ‘come out’ so to speak to Lena. “You’re okay... with...uhh...” She gestured airily to herself , “the me... you know... being... you know... Supergirl?” How was it harder to say the second time?

 

“No. I mean yes.” Lena gave her a faraway look then turned around and made her way to the decanter full of expensive dark liquid. She inhaled deeply as she poured herself a generous helping. “I am mad.” She swigged the dark liquid back, grimacing as the burn caught in her throat. “You lied to me all this time Kara.”

 

“I didn’t lie Lena, I just didn’t tell you.” Kara made a few paces forward then stopped when Lena gave her the kind of withering look that froze the most powerful CEOs’ around the world and now her, the girl of steel.

 

“Kara.” The blonde looked down, shame clearly written on her face, “Lying by omission is still lying. We’ve been through that.”

 

“I know... I just...” Her words trailed off as she looked back up at Lena, her best friend, who seemed to be topping herself up again. She had a thousand reasons she never told her; none of them seemed good enough now, more along the lines of pathetic excuses.

 

“I am mad. I’m angry. I’m upset. But,” She paused and took a small sip from the tumbler, “I’m mad at the lie itself.” She walked passed Kara and sat down on the couch, and sighed glancing at the awkward blonde fidgeting with her fingers. “I’m angry that it’s taken so long for you to broach the topic and I’m upset with myself.”

 

“Lena-” “No. _‘You flew here on a bus’_.”

 

“Wha-” Lena lifted her hand to shush Kara.

 

“Let me speak. Your disguise is a pair of glasses, a ponytail and ridiculous cardigans. You are constantly rushing out with half thought out excuses and somehow Supergirl is always in the loop about whatever situation I may or may not be dealing with and you Kara Danvers have the worst poker face I have ever seen.” She took another sip, her eyelids fluttering closed as she swallowed. “And yet here we are. You telling me a secret I clearly saw but refused to acknowledge purely for a sense of normalcy, if you could honestly call anything in my life normal. So desperate for a friend I turned a blind eye.” A deep sigh left her lungs. “Oh mother would be so proud.” The sarcasm was clear.

 

“Lena I-”

 

“NO!” Lena stood up suddenly and marched full force into Karas’ space. “ _YOU. DON’T. GET. TO. MAKE. UP. EXCUSES._ ” Her eyes shone with anger, betrayal and all the self-loathing you could imagine. “I’ve done enough of that _for you_. For him , for mother, for Rhea and everyone I have ever put my trust in. Maybe you did have nefarious plans maybe you didn’t and you were just scared, but I don’t care. The bottom line is...” The snarl she held back almost vibrated through every inch of her body and Kara stepped back swallowing her fear. _“You lied.”_


	2. Alex and the Blubbering mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives. Kara threatens her cell phone. I'm reall bad at this summary but at least its accurate.

_“You lied.”_

 

Those words echoed back to her as Kara walked out the doors of L-Corp and into the streets of the now quiet National City. Lena had dismissed her with a whispered I need space, and Kara, even being the word smith her articles claimed her to be, stood there with a mouth full of air and fear in her throat.

 

She had tried, in vain, to argue with herself as she silently moved away from the broken Luthor, to stay and explain... what exactly? Why her keeping the truth from someone she claimed to trust, love and respect was such a grand idea? How it was in fact the DEO and her sister who had warned her not to say anything multiple times, the warning even coming from trusted friends. How even though she had taken her revealing her identity to others into her own hands on multiple occasions to virtual strangers, she continued to keep up the poorly made farce she had constructed with her so called friend.

 

If she could slam her head against a wall without fearing it would break, Kara would have done it multiple times by now. Lena may have turned a blind eye, but Kara had wrapped lead around her face and run full tilt into a stupid decision. How had she even thought, for a split second, that her sudden revelation to one of the most frequently deceived people on the planet would go over like a rainbow above a meadow of blasted furry puppies.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alex opened the door to Karas’ apartment, she was greeted with the sight of the Kryptonians face cracking her kitchen counter ever so slightly.

 

“Kara?” When Kara didn’t respond, Alex walked over and draped her arm carefully over the blondes’ shoulders. “Hey? You okay in there?”

 

“Alex, I’m stupid.” Her reply was spoken more to the counter top, but Alex wasn’t about to mention that.

 

“Care to elaborate?” She gave a strong squeeze and walked to the freezer, removing two tubs of ice-cream and plonking it down in front of miserable looking Kryptonian. Slowly Kara lifted her head; her glasses skew on her face and fixed Alex with a glare.

 

“I don’t deserve ice-cream. Or food. Or you. Or anything... I’m just stupid.” Her shoulders were stooped and she made no move to correct the glasses.

 

 

“Okay, now I’m worried. You don’t want ice-cream? What happened today? You were fine this morning at the DEO.” Alex frowned and squinted at her as she spoke. “Did you get infected with something again?”

 

“No Alex. I did not get infected with anything.” Kara shot back angrily.

 

“Whoa, okay. What happened then?” Alex pulled out two spoons from the draws anyway, just encase Kara changed her mind.

 

Kara went from angry to pouty puppy in two seconds.

 

“I told her.”

 

“Told her who what?”

 

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the lecture she was certain to get.

 

“I told Lena I’m Supergirl.” Alex dropped her spoon, the noise clearly the most positive response Kara could hope for.

 

“YOU DID WHAT!”

 

“Oh come one Alex! She has proven to be the good guy like fifty thousand times!”

 

Alex began the pace of panic.

 

“Where is she now? Did you tell her about the DEO? Did you tell J’onn about this? Has he sent over the NDA for her to sign? They need to set up a surveillance team.” Alex whipped out her cell phone, but before she could press dial Kara had already zipped around the counter and snatched the phone away.

 

“KARA!”

 

“No Alex!” She walked backwards with the phone high above her head. “Just give her some time then we can do all of that stuff.”

 

“Kara, my phone!” Alex stretched out her hand in the familiar give it back gesture.

 

“Lena is my friend and I just hurt her! Badly!” She looked at the phone above her head. “The least I can do is give her time, so don’t make me crush your phone, because I will.”

 

“Dammit Kara...” Alex glared heavily at the flimsy device in Karas’ hands. “Fine. Twenty four hours and that’s it!”

 

“Forty eight hours.”

 

“Kara...”

 

“Okay geeze fine, here.” She tossed the phone back at her sister, and folded her arms.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to tell her?” Alex stuffed the phone back in her pocket and copied Karas’ pose.

 

“Well it just happened. I didn’t exactly plan it.”

 

“When do you ever?” Alex huffed.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Kara, you know it’s true. Remember how you told Winn? You literally just threw yourself off a building; there was no planning in that.”

 

The blonde, gave up on her indignation and sighed. “Yeah, I know. Like I already said, I’m stupid.”

 

And with that Kara spent the next two hours folded into her sisters side on the couch, blubbering with tears in her eyes about how epically she fucked up and how she should have said something sooner and not listened to all the stupid advice everybody kept giving her.

 

“It wasn’t stupid advice Kara, we were just trying to protect you.” Alex had her arm wrapped around Kara, the other held the ice-cream the blonde said she didn’t deserve, that she had been eating on and off while taking a breath between her rant.

 

“Yeah well I should’ve listened to my gut. I knew I could trust her from the moment I met her and you guys were all like, _‘nooooo’_ but whatever. Now it’s my fault that I waited so long.” She gave a big sniff as she spooned more of the undeserved treat into her mouth. Alex, who had learned the meaning of patience due to this blonde bubbly scared and confused individual, looked at her with a deep frown as she moved the ice-cream onto the coffee table.

 

“Then why did you wait so long then?”

 

Kara moved backwards swallowing thickly.

 

“I... I don’t know... I think I was scared?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be another?? Oh the drama oh the calamity the questions! Like where is this going? What are you doing? Is this edible? Who are you and what are you doing in my house?


	3. Lena and the Adventures of drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena drinks to get wasted and does exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you start panicking about Lenas’ safety, do not worry. Littlest Luthor will be fine.

Pulsating lights bathed the world in bright hues of neon colours. The throbbing beat following the ache of uncontrollable sound. Bodies writhing in sync as the strobing reached a fever pitch, and somehow the bass became alive and gripped her body in a pleasurable way, slipping her mind away from her as she swallowed another mixture of something that had long since lost its’ taste.

 

A meaty hand gripped her shoulder, followed by a question shouted in her ear.

 

“What’s a fine thing like you doing here all by yourself?” His grin was one of too much to drink.

 

“Getting a drink!” She shouted back, her hair felt sticky on the back of her neck.

 

“Would you like me to buy you another one?” His hand finally left her shoulder as he indicated to the bar, filled with limbs flailing dollar bills around hoping to get served.

 

“I am well and truly capable of buying my own thank you very much!” The man frowned a bit at the response, but he wasn’t deterred.

 

“Alright! Well would you care to have a dance?” He smiled again, maybe a little more genuinely this time; Lena couldn’t tell anymore things had started looking a bit fuzzy after her seventh shot.

 

“I’m more in the ‘get horribly drunk’ kind of mood! But thank you for the offer!” Her red lips smiled.

 

She found her reaction to everything that had happened today horribly childish, but that was for her to regret tomorrow. She could’ve contacted Sam, but... well telling her that Kara was Supergirl was not something she was able to do so she would have to lie and it wouldn’t help and then she’d most likely just get drunk alone in her apartment later. And as much as she generally enjoyed keeping her drunk self to herself, she didn’t feel the need to be alone. Although she did tell Kara she needed space. She laughed at herself due to the irony, then realised she was laughing at seemingly nothing while the man beside her joined in anyways.

 

“Mind if I join you in that noble task?” He grinned, and Lena gestured in front of her, almost knocking over two of the four shot glasses.

 

* * *

 

 

Three more clinks and shots later she learnt his name was Brian and that he had joined his friends for an impromptu night out.

 

“We’re super lucky we got in though! This place has a tendency to line up around the block!” He swished back the shot as he spoke.

 

“Honestly, I’ve never had that problem!”

 

“Well, have you seen you?” She laughed at his comment.

 

“Very smooth Brian. Very smooth.” She took a sip of her recently acquired top shelf bourbon, her emotions heading for the usual plummet of self loathing. “Luthors’ don’t get turned away.” Her mouth made a grim line as she watched the world spin with music and alcohol.

 

“... You’re a Luthor?” Brian did a double take and squinted.

 

“Yep.” She waited for the standard response of loathing as she allowed the bourbon to chink slowly with the ice.

 

“Like... the hot one they hid away in a cupboard or something?” He spoke so earnestly, she couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

“Oh wow. I am really impressed with your level of smooth comebacks Brian. You have a talent.”

 

“Well normally I’m super quiet, but I get a few drinks and I’m butter.” The cheeky grin he shot her did wonders for her emotions.

 

“You know what, you deserve a dance! I deserve a dance!” She held out her hand. “Come on butter Brian lets boogie.”

 

“You don’t go out lots do you?” He asked as he clasped her hand.

 

“Not to places like this, but I deserve something new and refreshing. And today’s the day!” Red lips splayed into a huge smile, the kind that told everybody she’d forgotten what she came here to forget.

 

* * *

 

 

Music completely filled her mind as they danced, although she vaguely remembered to remind herself to tell Brian she wasn’t going to sleep with him. It was long past midnight when clubbers began to migrate; Brian had sloppily introduced her to his friends, first name only, which she truly appreciated. One of them may have recognized her but she believed they were too far gone to care.

 

“What do you want do now miss Lena?” They had slowly followed his friends out the club, their jostling and joking bringing another smile to her lips.

 

“Fries.” She spoke before she realised it was her voice.

 

“Fries?” Brian thought about this. “I could do fries.”

 

Junk food had always held a soft spot in her heart, but it had become worse since knowing Kara. Her smile fell from her face as she kept pace with Brian. Fuck. Now she needed another drink.

 

“You have somewhere in mind for fries?” Brian stopped and waited for Lena answer. He frowned a little at her change in mood but didn’t comment.

 

“Not really. Maybe somewhere that has more alcohol.”

 

“Hmm...” He pondered for a moment. “I know the perfect place, as long as you don’t mind bikers?”

 

“Not at all.” She took her cell phone out and began to call her driver. “Will your friends be joining us?” She turned back to the group and lifted her eyebrow as she caught them in the midst of making lewd pelvic thrust motion in her and Brians’ direction.

 

“Uhh...No... I think they can stumble home just fine.” He gave them an impressive glare and waved them away. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Probably for the best then... Hi, yes. I’m sorry it’s so late. Yes.” Lena laughs into the phone. “Could you please bring the car around? Thank you so much.”

 

“Uber?” Brian questioned.

 

“My personal driver.”

 

“Oh yeah, right. Cool.”

 

“Least smooth response of the evening so far.” She placed her phone back in her clutch bag; she swayed slightly and smiled back at him.

 

“Least genuine smile of the evening so far.” He cocked his head to the side, an eerily familiar motion.

 

She couldn’t help it, her lip quivered and tears began to spill. She hated being so sensitive and unable to control her emotions but, you can only get up confidently so many times before the straw breaks the camel’s back. Her straws’ name was Kara Danvers. She turned away from Brian and mumbled and apology.

 

“Oh, geeze. Fuck... uh sorry?” He came forward slowly, his large self attempting a placating manner. She waved him off murmuring something about it wasn’t his fault. He paused and thought for a moment. “Do you still want fries and a drink?”

 

She looked back at him and nodded enthusiastically through her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is wondering why my writing style is so, I’d call it so all over the place, it’s due to music and personal frustrations. I also think the other voices in my head are getting louder.

**Author's Note:**

> So... there will be more but i make no promises.


End file.
